Cursed Nightmare
by AnimeOtaku21
Summary: A Innocent country girl is under a threat of a newly reborn witch that has plans for the young meister to be pleagued by nightmare, and meets a young Grim Reaper sent to help her. Will he be able to protect her? or will the witch gets whatever she wants. Will love bloom between the two young teens, or will she ended up falling into darkness.
1. intro

It was a bright sunny day in death city most of the meisters were out doing extra lessons as classes went on at the DWMA. Lord Death was in the Death Room enjoying a nice up of tea and watching something in the mirror, when his son Death the Kid entered the room to see if there was any suitable missions for him and his weapons Liz and Patty. As kid walked up to his father to see him watching intently in the mirror at something sparked curiosity in the young reaper.

" hello father I come to see if you have any suitable missions for me." he said to Lord Death but he was ignored for abit until he turned around. "ahh hello son good to see you!" he said in his jolly goofy nature "as a matter of fact I do have a job for you there's rumors of a kishin sighting out on the country side." he said as he sipped his tea Kid managed to see what his father was watching, or rather who he was watching. There was a young girl just about his age on a horse racing around drum barrels quite fast.

"Dose it perhaps have anything to do with the person your watching?" he asked as he took a seat in his gold grim reaper mask chair that was perfectly symmetrical to his liking. Lord Death tilted his head "You know one of my old students was one of the top meisters here maka's mother was one of the top meisters but there was another..." he started to say as Kid listened intently to his father as he glanced at the girl in the mirror with interest "It seems she has vanished on a mission and I have not had contact with her since but the last I herd from her is that there is danger arising to her family...mainly her daughter." he said taking a pause to sip his tea "It appears a old witch has resurrected and a vengeful one at that...what ever her motives are is unknown...I want to invite her to join the academy she may not know of her own powers yet or they just been dormant but incase of anything her mothers request is that shes brought here to safety."

Kid understood the situation without any more info "You can count on me dad I'll be happy to take on this mission to bring us our new student as a representative and make sure she gets here safely," he said seeing the girl and noticed she was perfectly symmetrical and knows just who he had to look for" For the time being she can stay with me at the gallows." he said standing up from his chair but realizes how Patty gets when its new people, but a jobs a job and seeing its dealing with a witch problem he was more then capable for this mission. "I will inform Liz and Patty and we will head out soon as possible the quicker we get there the better." he said leaving his father to enjoy his tea time.

Classes ended as Kid caught up with Liz and Patty waiting for him "Liz, Patty I expect you two to be ready first thing tomorrow we have a mission to do." Liz looked at kid confused," care to share what the missions about?" she asked as he nodded "I'll explain later I expect you both to be in top shape its going to be a long trip were going to the country side." he said walking with them home with his hands behind his back "I will be preparing a room for a guest that will be joining us." he said with a small smile as the girls looked at each other confused.

TBC


	2. First Meeting

the very next day Kid was traveling to find the new meister to join the academy, once arriving in the town they could see a big ranch with a farm house with the general location of the house hold, but to kid it seemed like no one was home, so he let his weapons return to human form only to smell food in the air. "hey Kid looks like its a festival is here." she said looking at the flyer on the pole with the picture of the one they were asked to retrieve to perform that night.

Kid smiled knowing they have come to the right place, but realized she will be hard to get to talk too that her schedule must be quite a busy one sympathizing what that is like with him being a grim reaper. He put away the skateboard as he herd patty squeal" oooh horses!" she said excited as one was a pure white horse with someone on it as it was running. To Kid's suspicion it had to been the girl as they were doing a racing target practice like he seen in his fathers mirror. He began to start walking thinking on how to approach his soon to be house guest as Liz and Patty followed heading to the ranch home.

The 3 walked the road seeing a big field of crops and sign that was familiar to Kid once he got closer he realized that the DWMA get there produce from here. Patty was having fun looking around at all the orchards full of fresh fruit, they passed though the open gate to the property and a familiar sign that he has seen before. When closer inspection it was the same label as on the crates for the DWMA putting 2 and 2 together he realized the academy gets its fresh foods from here. Kid put on his best professional face as he made his way to the stable where he can see the girl from the mirror tending to her horse.

"Pardon me miss may I have a moment of your time." he said gentelmenly manor approaching the fence with his two weapons. the girl turned around and looked at him with her amethyst eyes, as she stopped brushing the white horse and smiled," of course how may I help you." he was able to see her perfectly symmetrical features her bangs were even with her long dark chocolate hair reaching past her shoulder blades, her outfit was symmetrical with her butterfly shaped belt buckle on her shorts, and embroidered butterfly design on her cow boy boots.

Kid was feeling happiness at the sight of perfect symmetry before him left him in awe but he had to quickly recover and get back to focus on the business at hand as he coughed "I've come here as a respresenative of the DWMA to invite you to enroll in the academy." Liz listened to her meister as if he has practiced a speech and the girl before him frowned some at his offer "I appreciate the offer I have been expecting someone from the academy to show up but I'm afraid I can't leave." she said looking down and away "I have too much responcability here to just...walk away."

Patty had already disappeared at the sight of chickens and tried to imitate them and chase them laughing, much to liz and Kid's liking they both sweatdropped as Kid was annoyed yet embarrassed of his weapon "I'm terribly sorry." he looked at her with apologetic tone and look," my name is Death the Kid you can call me Kid and the one chasing your chickens is Patty." Patty was enjoying herself with the farm animals," and this is her older sister liz they are my weapon partner as you should know our school was made to keep peace in this world from evil." Kid was sencing the girls aura and wavelength as it was warm and calming but her wavelength was radiating with strength, determination,and passionate traits like that are not eazy to come by.

"Its a pleasure to meet you guys I'm Zaria I'm sure you guys are tired from your long trip you are welcome to our guest room don't worry we have plenty of space." she smiled with her sweet accent.

TBC 


	3. Southren Lifestyle

**I do not own the rights to soul eater only the oc's used in them as in Zaria and her family and a witch who will make an apparence soon =)**

Zaria smiled as she was getting bumped by her horse she smiled " this is my number one champion Artemis, well 7 time champion but tomarrow will be number 8 I'm so excited." she smiled "I guess I should get back to my other chores if you guys want you can help just let me take care of Artemis first." as Kid smiled "of course please do what you need to do and thank you for your offer." he watched as she was taking off the reins and saddle that looked quite heavy for a normal person made it look light. Atemis walked away to go get a drink and relax with the others. Zaria smiled at them "ill show you around." she hopped over the fence and started walking as the 3 followed "welcome to the country side I can tell you guys are city people..its not often we get guests..let alone well dressed...well...we do but...we don't take them too kindly." she said as liz and kid gave her a puzzled look "how come?" liz asked.

"well...our small town is in debt since our founder has passed on left the town to us...we need to raise money to save this place everyone lived here for generations I'm the 8th generation of the westen family." she smiled," but all theses rich people come to our town to set up a stand and wish to build strip malls and hotels and luxury places." she said disgusted,"we don't need such a thing here and they want to run us out of our home." liz was shocked at the news "that's horibal so that's why your so busy then with the shows and stuff?" Zaria nodded "yeah fraid so because I'm so famous people will traval far to come see the show camp out enjoy what we provide such as food, entertainment, fun, and a get away vacation." she explained,"but if we loose all that...we will have no where to go."

Kid began to cover his nose as the smell of fresh cow manure was whiffing though the air as it didn't bother Zaria much as it did to the 3 following her and they see a boy working on a falling apart chicken coop looking to tear it down apart as Liz grinned " whos that?" she asked "oh that would be my older brother Zack hes working on rebuilding the chicken coop soon as I win the big prize money we will be able to make renovations to a lot of things we can't afford." she noticed something was wrong with Kid as he was holding his nose and she understood the reason" oh im sorry about the smell is getting to you it kinds comes with the territory of farming." she said," my brother performs tonight as well with me its a big dance I never get to enjoy it but I don't really mind I do all the fun on stage sometimes with my dad and other times with my brother and the band, dancers, its my brothers dream to be a designer lest for me he makes all my oufits for the shows." she said.

"there's a whole lot put into our shows and its all thanks to supporters and people here..were all family and we all look out for each other its a team effort we have to rely on each other." Kid was very impressed there a tight knit community made him think about the academy. They all walked to the orchard where there was many trees full of fruits for the picking. "this is our orchard field its always better to have fresh fruit for deserts that's what we like about growing our own stuff you can guarantee freshness." she smiled as patty's eyes widened at the sight "oooh they look all yummy!" Kid was looking guilty they were taking her away from her duties knowing she was busy but he hid it very well admire how great things can be and just how peaceful things are here like time slows down.

Later on that day after spending some time with Zaria, having her home cooking, they spent some time around the town while she had to do rehersals for the show that night and they didn't really want to be a burden on her. Kid kept seeing asymmetrical things in the shops that made him want to flip out but tried to ignore it as they smelled fresh baked goods and breads in the air and everyone set up with tables. Kid tried to distract his mind thinking about the whole situation of his mission taking things alittle emotionally, but he was hiding it pretty well around the girls as he was enjoying the sights like a tourist, Then he caught sight of what Zaria told him about business men trying to take over. it was bad enough the building model was a asymmetrical eyesore he tsked at the site of someone designing something so asymmetrical, he started to crave to see the sight of something with symmetry and the girls senced his OCD was gonna act up just waiting for him to throw a fit over the symmetry.

After a while they decided to make there way back to where the show was being held seeing it was soon to be show time and wanted to get a good seat for the show. The big barn they arrived too was still getting set up cleaned and prepped, lots of people were working together on last minute work showing theses people can handel working under pressure. They soon spotted zaria on the stage helping set the lights and equipment with her brother doing the sound check and tuning the speakers so everything sounds right, her dad doing mic checking. Zaria was taking authority at the same time instructing everyone on there jobs. Kid smiled as patty was looking all over amazed as liz caught him staring at Zaria, and that made her smirk cause shes never seen Kid take so much intrest in someone before it made her happy.

TBC 


	4. Party Crashed, New Enemy arrise

**Disclaimer:I do not own the cast of soul eater. just the Ocs used in the story.**

**Authors note: I picked out a song for this chapter I love Selena Gomez I actually seen her live I loved all her outfits for her songs my favorite songs from the show is hard to pick but one of my favorite songs had to be Whiplash and the outfit used and the dance fits my characters sexy style as people see country girls sexy and the seductive tone of the song fits you can hear and watch the concert clip from Youtube here: watch?v=BT13r-RkCIY**

**what you sopose this mysterious womans evil plan will come to with Zaria's soul? you will have to find out hehehee.**

The show began as Kid, Liz ,and Patty got themselves a seat and drink to enjoy the show witch started with the band playing the opening song the fog effect at the top of the stairs on the stage where Zaria's dad was singing first then Zaria joined in on cue, at the top of the steps walking down in a dazzling white outfit and white laced up boots harmonizing with her dad and the twin back up girls behind her. A few songs were with her dad that had the Barn excited as she came out in another outfit to perform with her brother in a perfect symmetrical dress that was perfect on Zaria.

By the time the second song with her brother was over there was a interruption with the show that was going so well when a developer business man in a suite walked in and no one was happy, Kid stayed quiet as the Zaria spoke up "you got a lot of nerve coming here." she said coldly as the man got cold glare from the group as the twins were folding there arms standing on each side of Zaria. the man smirked "I'm sorry. I thought this was a community event?" he said all stuck up and Kid didn't like it neither did his weapons.

"community. you wouldn't know what that word means." she snapped in the microphone she was holding the whole room was dead silence disgusted with the business man developer. "well I know that your idea is a thing of the past...how much did you raise? a thousand? 2 thousand? what ever it is ill dubble it." that was a insult to the whole Westen family "Keep your money we don't want it." Zaria seethed. Kid did not like te disrespect the man has brought in to the entertainment as he was resisting to do something while liz was restraining her angry sister.

The man snorted like a snob," at the end of the day all this wont matter. you can have a hundred of theses and you ain't gonna have the money it will take to save you all...not unless someone better more popular shows up as a charity you people are." that struck a nerve in Kid, liz , and patty "oh wait...hahaha small problem you people aren't worth it... the sooner you all accept you cant be saved the better to just-" Zaria snarled though the mic darkly," Get out your not welcome here!"

The man stood up "sooner or later.. this land will be mine I have big plans for this town." the tension was thick even around Zaria which surprised him now knowing the suffering theses people are going though and the disrespect even disgusted him to treat nice community as the man left. Kid picked up intense power of Zaria's wavelength was spilling out her soul was torment and anger and a hint of dark feeling left him unease, but as far as kid has been told Zaria has no idea of the abilities were capable of the pressure of her wavelength was nerve racking and unstable which meant to him it would be bad if she lost control.

Kid knew his father, Lord Death, had a right to worry Kid would have to spring into action to stop Zaria as her powers could be a threat to herself and others, at this point Zaria needs to Join the academy but wishes to not push her due to the issue at hand. Kid had to speak to his father about his mission, but, at the same time conficting as they started up the show again with another outfit change. Zaria was singing solo with the twins doing powerful ballads to lighten the mood and put her heart and soul into her performance as well as stress her vocals to hit notes perfectly.

A few songs later as well as the last outfit change the last song as the lights turned red and rope fell down the band started to play to buy Zaria time to finish changing. Shortly after Zaria was walking in a sexy gold dress that was thigh high mini tassles and black boots with a gold detailed design laced up to her knees as she wrapped her hands around the rope as the dancers did the same as she started to sing and shake her ass seductively.

[Verse 1:]  
A baby, moonlight,  
Hits the spotlight,  
I'm on my flight  
To take you away.  
I'm feeling so free,  
You're makin' me crazy,  
That's what you do,  
That's what you do,

the girls used there upper body strength to lift up and swing there legs around in mid air"Let's go now." and land as Zaria sang seductively.

Lickety split,  
A girl in a bit  
As she falls in a pit saying "hello darling"  
Twisted insanity,  
Falling humanity,  
All that I want is some tranquility,  
Do you hear me?  
Do you hear me?  
Well come on boy.

they let go of the rope to dance in sync.

[Chorus:]  
Come on and take me to the other side,  
I'm blown away, when I look into your eyes  
I'm so in love, I think I'm gonna crash and get  
Whiplash whiplash whiplash.  
It's up to you and I don't wanna give you clues,  
We're movin' fast, I think we got enough to lose,  
So Don't look back or else we're gonna crash and get  
Whiplash whiplash whiplash.

[Verse 2:]  
Like the first kiss,  
With the sweet list,  
Of some love song,  
Oh yeah.  
With this melody,  
Fallin' over me,  
It makes me weak,  
So damn weak,  
So let's go now.

Lickety split,  
A girl in a bit  
As she falls in a pit saying "hello darling"  
Twisted insanity,  
Fallen humanity,  
All I want is some tranquility,  
Do you hear me?  
Do you hear me?  
Well come on boy.

[Chorus:]  
Come on and take me to the other side,  
I'm gonna wait, I wanna look into your eyes,  
I'm so in love, I think I'm gonna crash and get  
Whiplash, whiplash, whiplash.  
It's up to you and I don't wanna give you clues,  
We're movin' fast, I think we got enough to lose,  
Don't look back or else we're gonna crash and get  
Whiplash, whiplash, whiplash.

[Bridge:]  
Lalalalalalala  
Lalalalalalala  
Lala lalala  
Lalalalalalala  
Lalalalalalala  
Lala lalala  
So let's go now

[Chorus:]  
Come on and take me to the other side,  
I'm blown away, when I look into your eyes  
I'm so in love, I think I'm gonna crash and get  
Whiplash whiplash whiplash.  
It's up to you and I don't wanna give you clues,  
We're movin' fast, I think we got enough to lose,  
Don't look back or else we're gonna crash and get  
Whiplash whiplash whiplash.

Zaria ended the song bent over backwards on the step holding the rope as the girls were holding themselves up perfectly as they got a standing ovation. Kid was even clapping as people cheered, Liz and patty smiled happy as the lights go out and come back on with Zaria on the top of the steps "thank you all you guys are wonderful...I'm proud of where I come from... theres no place like home..." she smiled as she started her speech as people cheered her on. "No matter what the future brings to us...there will never be another home like this place... this is home...this is where I'm from. this...is family, and theres only so many sacrafices you can ask a family to make." she smiled.

"the window of opportunity is out there.. theres many things to see this world, but nothing in this world will be better then where my heart lies...which is here with you you." she bowed from her heart felt speech that made even her grandmother cry as well as a few others get emotional speaking from the heart. Zaria went back to change as the party ended and it was time to clean up and close up.

Kid, Liz, and patty waited to see Zaria and be a gentlemen to escort her home.

Meanwhile far away in a abandoned castle was a wicked evil force that has awakened but also watching Zaria with a evil grin happy to found her.  
"At last my darling child I have found you, your soul will be mine and i'll get my revenge. and with your help I will be Queen once again, people will fear the power that lies with in your soul..." she began to chant a magic spell and inflict it on Zaria. "but...for now my gift to you little angel till I'm ready to collect your soul." she cackled evily from her throne.

TBC


	5. Nightmare Begins

**I'm sorry for my lack of punctuations my dear readers I hope to get more reviews too I know I'm lacking alot but I offten forget to do things right I was never the best in my writers class back in high school I barly passed it. I basicly enjoy doing free writing I write what comes to my mind ****I pritty much can be forgetful of important things so I'm sorry for my flaws I'm new doing all this so to understand this chapter of the westen family**

**Mother/Meister- Jenny Westen**  
**Father- Eli Westen  
Son- Zack Westen  
Daughter/Meister to be- Zaria westen  
and the grandmother Eli's mother  
**  
Liz, Patty, and Kid escorted Zaria home for the night " you were great out there Zaria how long is this whole event going on for?" Liz asked as Zaria smiled she was chugging down a drink and cooling herself off "just one more day I get to perform again tomorrow at the rodeo I just hope we can earn enough money to save our town. those jerks are gonna destroy the natural balance here." Liz looked confused as to what she meant "natural balance what do you mean?" Zaria sighed "the migration of the wild horses that come by here there gonna ruin it" she said as Kid was seeing reason with her feelings he feels the same way with good and evil. Kid was feeling a beating in his chest this girl feels strongly about balance as he dose.

"then I suggest we all get some rest especialy you Zaria you will need all the energy for tomarrow " Kid said seriousness and Zaria nodded "yes I will be getting extra rest." soon they arrived back home they were staying as Zaria got ready for bed, meanwhile kid called Lord Death to talk to him on the situation with Zaria getting advice on what to do. After a hour they got settled in there guest room and rest up for the night.

That night Zaria was sleeping peacefully until there was a feeling of disturbance in her dreams. in the dream there were burning buildings, people screaming, and lots of blood shed. the moon in the sky had a evil look as kishins stormed though the town and human souls consumed. the horrid nightmare acitivated her wavelength of fear in her heart as she saw herself covered in blood of her own family littered around her and a weapon in her hand that caused the slaughter. Her own friends were killed before her as she watched there soul be eaten alive as well as there bodies too in the carnage. outside of her dream Zaria was sweating heavily shaking as her soul wavelength disturbed Kid in the next room. Kid woke up from a bad feeling he knew it was coming from Zaria he got out of bed it was 3 am to go check on her figuring she was in distress.

He opened her door to see her shaking in some twisted nightmare she was pale her soul was freaking out he immediately rushed to her side to shake her awake to snap her out of it. " Zaria ...Zaria wake up cmon now." he shook her alittle harder till she shot up with her eyes wide open dripping in sweat gasping, she looked like she seen something bad it had her shaken up." Are you ok?" Kid asked as Zaria looked up she seen a pair of glowing golden eyes that startled her. "Zaria its just me." Kid said softly," it seems you had one hell of a nightmare." she looked down and nodded the soft glow of the moonlight made her glow in a appealing way with the sweat glisting down her blue satin and black laced camisole nighty.

It didn't phase Kid to see her in something sexy at least it was symmetrical, but his focus was on Zaria and calming her down. "has anything like this ever happen to you before?" he had to ask to his curiosity knowing things she has no clue about the witch. "n-no this is the first time I ever jolted awake from a nightmare I'm use to nightmares everyone gets them but this... this is a first... and it scared me all..the blood...and the...the monsters the slaughter... burning buildings...and...they...were all caused by... me." Kid didn't like the sound of that and figured this had to been done by the witch knowing they have capabilitys to manipulate but he wasn't sure if causing nightmares was a factor, but to him theres no telling what witches were capable of and the thought of a witch doing this to her left him unsettled as he wish to not let that slide he knew they had to get her back to Death city soon.

"I hate to ask this question I know you given the answer but I belive its more important we head back to Death city soon as possible and I would wish you come with... it is important and your mother would want you too." he said calmly already knowing she wants to be here to save her home her words hit him hard for what she said about home. Deep down he really didn't want to force her feeling guilty for making her hate him and taking her from her life shes lived so long, just to push her into a new life as a meister. Zaria was silent and she calmed down, "your right... I always wanted to know what my mom has been doing I barly get to see her... I should leave but... part of me can't leave this life behind I know I will have my familys support but if its for the best... then I cant argue." hearing that made kid feel better inside he would fight for her he glanced at the clock as it read 4 am Zaria needed to rest."get some rest you have a long day ahead of you and a eventful day." he smiled as he got up to leave her alone going back to his room to rest.

Morning soon came as Zaria was already up with the chickens and so was the rest of the family just getting up and moving making coffee. Kid, Liz ,and Patty were up when the rooster was making noise. they made it down stairs to only smell fresh made coffee and Zaria's grandma preparing to make breakfast. "good morning." Kid greeted her dad and grandmother "ah looks like you woken up to the rooster Zaria is out collecting fresh eggs and feeding the chickens nothing better to start the day with fresh eggs." she said as she picked up a weapon it was a pistol crossbow "Eli are you done doing matenence on this ol' thing?" she asked him as she picked up the mini arrows too "ah yeah I am I forgot to put it away its Zaria's I just wanted to make sure its in top shape for her to use it passed down from dad may is soul rest in peace least she will have something of him to remember by." he took the weapon from his mom "even if she will never use it at least it will be kept in top shape." he smiled Kid smiled at a familys semimetal value of a heirloom while Kid dosnt have such a thing besides being a heir to be the god of death he felt warmth being here with a normal family. it almost pained him of the relationship satus between him and his father.

TBC


	6. Decision making

Zaria came in the house with a bucket full of fresh eggs for breakfast," morning kid." she smiled at him "ahh gotta love the fresh smell of that country air." she waked over to her grandma by the fridge "I got bundle of fresh eggs fed the chickens and the goats sheeps and cows." she smiled "ah yes I even fed Artemis." her dad smiled at her "todays the big day baby girl you ready?" she nodded "yep I worked extra hard I'm ready to win." she smiled at kid "you can ride with me over to the place if you like." she smiled at him.

"Oh thank you I would like that Zaria good to see that you slept well too." he said with a stoic face but a soft gentlemanly tone he still had a slightly look that something was bothering him but he put on a smile as liz and patty smiled while Zaria got to make breakfast for everyone. After breakfast it was time to head out to the arena Zaria got Artemis ready and helped Kid up as they rode off together to the race.

On the ride Zaria got to talking to Kid opening up on her thoughts about leaving and believing there's nothing special about herself for any reason to leave. Kid listened to her he wanted to tell her the truth the fact she's gonna be in danger, he really doesn't want to take her away from home but he knows its for her own safety. Soon enough they arrived and kid got off to join the others in the stand to watch the show, a hour into the show it was Zaria's turn, Zaria and Artemis took off flying around the track when the buzzard let them dashing around the barrels barely missing them on the turns as the clock ticked as she beat her own time by 8 seconds the previous year finishing as the winner. The crowds cheered and wooed as she smiled happy to won as no one else was able to beat her time or failed the race hitting the barrels, Kid was impressed as well as others as other events went on that included her sharp shooting skills on her horse with the obstacles and athletic abilities.

The final event was wrestling matches for the girls and Zaria was in it, She showed off great speed and power with the ropes even athletic abilities that had everyone on edge with intense fight that made her the winner showing her flexibility of restraint and made the other tap out. the show ended with Zaria performing 2 songs with her dad about love and souls with such passion and emotion it was a standing ovation. Zaria looked like she had something on her mind as she was making her way to her new friends she was talking to her dad about something as she walked. She smiled and then ran off towards kid, Liz and patty "Kid I made up my mind what I want to do I'm gonna come back with you and join the DWMA." Kid smiled at her decision "well then...we will leave soon as your ready." he said pleased with her choice.

TBC

**Sorry its a short chapter things are gonna get better here on out I'm gonna try to update my story much as i can please review I know there are flaws in the story I'm sorry I'm not that great If anyne wants to help me out I be greatful and can be contacted though pming or if you want my other contacts I have skype/MSN and other messengers just ask and ill add im mostly on skype.**


	7. Last day home,Liz starts plotting

**hello my readers I'm sorry for the wait for my chapters I'm going to try to post more chapters in the mean time I'm glad this story is getting faved thank you so much I hope my readers will give me reviews on the story id really enjoy postive feedback please and thank you. most of my chapters might be long or short I'm just doing my best to make everyone happy dispite my flaws I'm well aware but no one is perfect.**

With a surprise change of choice Zaria made to enroll in the DWMA, they made it back to the medium size farm house to enjoy Zaria's home cooking of stake and potatoes. she had cooking the stake since they left for the day with her secret ingredients that made the whole house smell delicious when they walked in the door. the smell even made Kid, Liz and Patty mouth water due to the aroma of something good cooking they had to stay out of the kitchen while Zaria was getting dinner ready, and the more waiting made patty go crazy with the smell of the food being prepared.

Kid went to a mirror to call his father and let him know of the good news, " Father I have some good news Zaria has agreed to join the academy." he said with a smile as Lord death was jolly self, "that's good to hear I'm glad she changed her mind I will be expecting to have the pleasure of meeting with her as well." he said enthusiastically as Kid smiled " Yes father I will tell her you would like to have a word with her I hate to take her away from here I'm actually having a good time." lord death couldn't be happier to hear Kid was having a good time "I'm highly impressed on her skills her skills will be of great value and the food here is great I would have to say I would enjoy her cooking for our parties." he said with a smile "that is if she would like to add a dish for our events."

"I'm glad your enjoying yourself son I cant wait to see you when your home." he disappeared on the mirror just in time for dinner to be ready Zaria smiled at Kid, "Dinners ready Kid." Kid walked over to her with a smile he can smell the dinner that was made "your cooking is wonderful as your hospitality and I will be happy to escort you once you get settled at my place to see my father you can say he's greatly eager to see you, but there is no rush after all it is going to be a long trip he would understand you would like to relax." she smiled and blushed a little at the complement on her cooking. They all sat down with the family and Liz and Patty to eat what she made for them.

After dinner Kid offered to help her clear the table Liz was secretly eavesdropping on Zaria and Kid having a conversation. "I must say Zaria I have never tasted meat that had such a distinct flavor and yet so tender it practically melts how do you do it?." he asked picking up the plates from the table as Zaria was preparing the sink to do dishes blushing some trying to hide it from him, but even kid could see right though her embarrassment." Oh its nothing special I just add some lemon juice it helps break down the meat so its nice and tender and it adds some zing into it, its kind of like how some people use fresh pineapple rings on a honey ham to give it a tangy flavoring mix." she said as he put the dishes by her to wash "I know a lot of tricks for other stuff too I find it a joy to cook to be honest I never really get appreciated for a lot of things I do besides everyone that knows me but I always get told someone will appreciate having me around." Kid smirked " you will be appreciated at the academy that's for sure you have great talent and untapped potential I guarantee you will be welcomed with open arms."

Zaria smiled happy to hear that as she started washing the dishes "but...perhaps I must say there will be one that wont be so welcoming to you. he's got a big ego and likes to pick fights with new students and hates the idea of the spotlight on someone else." Kid said calmly taking about blackstar "I wouldn't worry though you will eventually learn to ignore him hes so annoying." Kid spoke as if he has had experience with blackstar and really thinks nothing of it but it began to cross his mind, the fact that now there team will be even with 2 female meisters and 2 male meisters despite the amount of weapons in the group. Zaria felt lucky to be busy cleaning the dishes and not show just how much shes blushing at kids complements. Liz grinned as she started plotting what to do with Zaria to make her more appealing leaving the two alone to talk in privacy.

Later on Liz and Patty were in Zaria's bedroom rummaging though her closet of cloths to be helpful and pack for her. They herd footsteps heading to the bedroom and it was only Zaria as liz was in her closet looking at all her perfectly organized cloths looking at her underwear stuff frowning at the lack of something sexy, as she pulled out just enough of what she will need of each bra underwear and socks. Zaria smiled "I could have done the packing." Liz smiled "nonsense were friends now and we like to help you besides if Kid seen the cloths he would go crazy to make sure everything is symmetrical amount and throw a fit over anything asymmetrical." Zaria sweatdropped "Is kid really that bad?" as liz sighed "just make sure you don't do your eyebrows around him or he will beg you to let him do it... it took him a month to do mine." Zaria blinked as she pulled out 2 pairs of pajamas sets.

"on a good note don't worry about packing a lot of cloths we can do some girl time shopping and luxury spa treatment Kid likes to give us girl time for our hard work hmmm we do have time to time partys at Kid's as he likes to throw a party for no reason like a get together or even go all out on a birthdays. Lord Death even has parts for occasions like the founding of the school and holiday dances, but don't worry we will worry about that when it draws closer. Liz said looking though her jewelry for accessories style and was disappointed because they were asymmetrical pretty but asymmetrical and that wouldn't do if Zaria gets to dance with kid. "I'm sure you like to have yourself a school outfit to wear for missions." liz said as Zaria was looking for something to wear for her first day at the academy.

After packing Zaria got herself ready for bed while having girl talk with Liz as she decides to pick Zarias brain on her type of boys, style and music normal girl talk then it came to favorites just to spill them to kid when he wants to do something nice for her or make her happy and comfortable without going insane on what to do for her. After the long talk Liz left her be and heads on to bed after getting information she needed "oh by the way Zaria when you get to meet lord Death just be yourself and not be scared of him hes really not all that bad just...how can I put it...uhh nothing like kid." that statement confused Zaria when Liz left and Zaria laid in her bed, just thinking until she fell asleep.

TBC


	8. Brekfast and goodbyes

The next morning Zaria got up to do her duty and say goodbye to Artemis and enjoy her last breakfast with her family. Her father sat in his normal seat with a smile on his face "morning baby girl." he said with eyes filled of sadness yet pride for Zaria "morning dad." she smiled "I'm gonna try to visit when I can...maybe ill even eventually run into mom." she said looking down trying to not want to cry she was trying to conceal her feelings not let it go. "I know baby girl you doing this would make your mother proud and you make us all proud no matter what happens we love you we knew this day would come and were happy all we can say is no matter what happens even if you make it far to being a great meister, or die we are gonna be proud this will be hard for you yes, but there are chances this might not be your calling maybe you might not be cut out for this, all you need to do is try and see where things go from there." he said as Kid was over hearing the conversation " its time you break out of your cocoon and be a butterfly and make your own choices its your life and no one will hold you back."

Zaria was trying to be strong" to be honest dad...I don't want anything kept from me I deserve to know the truth about everything I don't want to be hidden I don't need to be babied its not like no one can say I wont be able to handle things it will hurt if things are hidden from me, I don't want to be scared to trust anyone or anyone to break it." Kid looked down knowing that's how he feels when Lord death isn't straight with him for answers and Zaria is going to want answers he was conflicted. Liz and patty were listing to what they managed to catch being quiet to be spies "your right you do deserve to know I could tell you my experiences but there's so much even I don't know all I care about is you being taken good cared of and I can trust the DWMA as well as I trust you to do the right thing." Eli said to Zaria and cleared his throat "but seeing as your old enough to know something you need to know Zaria I believe you already have unlocked some thing that your mother has and I have noticed it in you." he said as kid listened intently "you were too young to even know but you use to stare blankly into space like your zoned into something." she blinked in confusion at her father."i have a feeling you have the ability to see souls...in other words soul perception as dose your mother its a rare trait to my knowledge anyhow but there could be more your mother told me a lot of abilities that meisters have some don't have the ability genetically speaking I have dug into your mothers family lineage."

Kid was listing wondering if the family knows about the witch but then again not aware she's alive again." well I know so far there was only one weapon in the family the rest are all meisters it skipped a few generations but that's bound to happen at any time of course chances of you having weapon in your blood is slim to none, which is alright cause your mothers family branches off with meisters of course they all died, but then again like some marriages don't last or never even got to happen meisters and weapons don't normally get married and its not really not that rare...I wish your mother was here to have this talk but since we know nothing of her status, for all we know she may no longer be with us in this world if she's no longer alive I'm sure she's watching you with a happy smile." she smiled at the thought "I do miss mom but..i hardly ever got to know her I'm scared that i'm not going to remember her I just wish I could have a chance to be with her."

Kid became deep in thought as he thought about things that he knew,least what he has herd from Lord Death, he dosn't even know what its like to have a mom and at the same time is surpised to know that her father knows as much as he dose because of her mother. Now Kid knows least one ability she might have but he knows professor stine will be working with her on it he was waiting for the right time to walk in the room, for now he wanted to give her space with her family. "Zaria your the splitting image of your mother every fiber looking at you was looking at her at your age your like her mini clone I never want this for you I want a normal life for you but I cant make you have a normal life your important to me, I see your mother in you and you deserve to be the free spirit your mother was not even I was able to tame her wild soul I doubt anyone would be able to tame you unless you willingly let them" she smiled "I need to get breakfast going the others will be down here soon." she smiled as she got ready to cook Kid walked in the room with a warm smile.

"all ready for our trip?" he asked as she was cooking breakfast, "yes I am Kid all packed and everything."she smiled humming. Kid smiled as liz and patty had her bag full of cloths she had packed it was a small bag but it was eazy for travel. "good we can leave after breakfast." he smiled sitting down with liz and patty and she served breakfast for them and everyone else. They ate happy and in peace,soon after her grandmother did the dishes as kid summoned Beelzebub and final goodbyes were said as liz and patty went into gun form. Kid put them away and extended a hand to Zaria as she happily took it and steped on the skate board and took off towards Death city.


	9. Welcome to Death City

Riding in the air on the skateboard Kid was holding onto Zaria as Death City was in the distance she held onto him tightly as they sped though the desert."ahh home sweet home." liz said as Death city was closer Zaria could see the academy at the very top of a staircase. As they entered the city Zaria was looking around like a tourist with deep curiosity, they started to land and it was in front of a mansion as the girls transformed "soo good to be home. This lengthy weapon form is a killer on the back." Zaria was staring at the house as it was creepy but it had symmetry just like the school, she put things together about lord death and Kid she realize there both grim reapers but Kid isn't scary. She was getting quite curious about things of kid and Lord Death, from what little she knows from Liz she's got her curiosity up. Kid could sense it and he helped her down and retracted the skateboard.

Zaria was confused with Kid being a grim reaper he looked nothing like one he had incredibly hansome features, like alluring gold eyes she seen them glw in the night, his hair the way he dresses and his gentlemen manners, made her think finding a guy like this was too good to be true made her think maybe he wasn't really human and believe he was something more. She followed them inside as Kid escorted her to her bedroom he had personally set up. "here you go this will be your room, if you need anything Liz and patty are just a door away and my room is right next to you just incase." he smiled at the symmetry he made the room leaving big empty book cases on either side of the bed 2 stands on either side just so symmetry was there so she had what she needed. he even added 2 brand new candles and 2 vases filled with flowers to brighten up the room. He was lost in his beautiful symmetry creation "I hoe you will get to sleep in peace I want you to be comfortable and at home as you stay here.

Zaria smiled it was warm as she walked in the room to put her bag of cloths down." it would be a honor to give you a tour I hate to see you get lost. when your ready I will personally show you around the academy my father has enrolled you into the same classes, and I will personally be your tutor and help you understand what ever your having trouble with being as this is going to be all new to you without a weapon you wont be able to do much and exercises will be planned for you. you wont have to push yourself too much we will take things at your own pace as we are aware of your skills. " he said kindly "thank you Kid I really don't need any special treatment " he nodded "I know this everyone is different not everyone dose the same kind of personal lessons everything works differently for people for now there just going to see how things will work out for you here." Kid said "for now ill let you get settled in make yourself at home." he said leaving her alone to go relax.

After a while Zaria had unpacked and made herself at home Kid contacted his father to let them know they have arrived home with Zaria as she herd them talking though the mirror. she found it kinda weird but at the same time pretty cool way to commicate she smiled as she let them talk knowing she will see Lord death soon enough and went exploring around the house till she found the living room where Liz and patty were on the couch watching TV. she noticed a big room with a piano she hasn't played the piano for some time it made her smile as she walked over to it Zaria opened the key cover and sat down to play it. she was hesitant but her fingers worked the keys to hear the beautiful sound as she played a soft soothing melody with her eyes closed. She forgot she left the door opened and was oblivious to being herd playing it she lost herself playing it.

She attracted the attention as she played was relaxing that it pretty much lulled Patty to sleep and dazed liz. Kid herd the music as did Lord Death during there talk Lord death made a remark to kid Zaria made herself comfortable alright music expresses it and soon hung up on kid. Kid smiled as he was silent as he walked to the music watching her play the piano. Zaria had a happy look on her face and her soul was calm as it can be compared to what he has seen he started to have strange feelings again watching her play. When she stopped and was going to cover back up the piano keys Kid spoke up "that was beautiful" she was startled "I'm sorry I didn't mea-" he stopped her "its alright I don't mind at all my home is your home for as long as you like." she smiled at him "well I'm ready to see Lord Death now." Kid smiled and escorted her out of his house to the academy to meet with lord death in the death room.


	10. Meeting Lord Death

**Hi readers I'm so happy to say I actually got a picture of my oc Zaria on my profile and as a cover for this story its not my best work at a chibi but I'm still trying to do chibis but I drew Zaria in her party dress ofcourse you cant see the full picture due to limited size but thats ok I actually have a Deviantart page my name on the site is SerenityxWolf I post artwork on though i kinda cleared out my old artwork to get rid of eyesores crappy drawings there are days I can draw perfectly with tiny flaws so if you ever go on Deviantart look me up im on it everyday ill add you chat though notes. Dont be scared to talk to me though pm here I'll be glad to answer anyway on to the story!**

They arrived at the entrance of the DWMA Zaria was staring at it with awe and followed Kid to the Death room. She couldn't belive she was going to be going to this school as she looked around obviously never seen school that looked like it was for rich people and not her class. Soon enough Kid had lead her to the death room door she was alittle nervous to meet the current Lord Death and walked though the door, on the other side of the door was a sort of platform and a cartoonish masked person in black was having tea as it smelled fresh brewed. In front of Lord Death there was a image of a student in the mirror who was out doing extra lessons personaly given by Lord Death reporting in. Zaria and Kid waited till the conversation was over before long the mirror turned back to normal and Lord Death turned around to see Kid with Zaria" Hello son! good to see you you know how much I love seeing the cute stripes in your hair." he had a boucy jolly nature to him and Kid looked annoyed"stop it dad I dispise theses lines in my hair." he said with a groan.

Zaria chuckled alittle at Kid "oh but there so cut-oh! I didn't notice there was a lady present come come you two lets have some tea!" Kid sweatdropped at his fathers behavior and sighed "My dear Zaria its so good to see you and all grown up too you look just like your mother I'm sure you will excel here just like your mother." he said in his goofy voice poring tea "I haven't seen you since the day you were born and your mother brought you over here." he was remising "I doubt you two remember each other anyhow you two use to sleep together when you were babies and you were often left with me due too the fact your home was getting renovated ahh there were times you two looked like you were holding hands." he gushed at the memory and this made kid give a look of unimpressed humiliation but in his mind it surprised him to know he's already known her. Zaria smiled "Its a pleasure meet you but lets get serious here sir why is it that you have asked me to come here?" Kid knew the answer and he hoped his father would be straight forward with her with answers but knowing him all too well hes going to beat around the bush.

"why have I asked you to join?" he tilted his head "your just like your mother wanting to get right down the point all business... the reason I asked you to come here is not only the school objective to protect and preserve peace from monsters known as kishin but there is another. Here you will be learning to control your powers in order to fight the kishins in order to become stronger the harder you work new abilitys will unlock, but in your case it seems you haven't tapped into all your abilitys you have great talents that will help you with your goal " he said "most students strive to create death scythes by collecting 99 kishin eggs and a soul of a witch, and others have there own reasons, but were not gonna rush with theses things too soon with you were going to let you get adjusted to this." he said with a serious but goofy tone.

she listened carefully to what lord death had to say, of course Kid knew his father wasn't going to tell her the truth but he also wasn't telling her a lie either as he saw Lord Death pull out a contract and slip it to Zaria "this contract will allow you to leave at your own free will for any reason I know your talent in music and you like to go on tours or if special offers come your way and to make it even easier you can still collect evil souls along the way soon as you get a weapon partner of course." Zaria looked at the contract "alright sounds good to me I never thought you would be easy to negotiate with" she signed the agreement with a smile and handed it back to him. "on another note if you like my dear I would be happy to let you perform for our parties." she smirked "sure I will be happy to do so your lucky I have what you can call a instrumental track CD or as some people concider it a karaoke CD I use the CD for private parties while I can sing live theres no need for a full band." she smiled." wonderful that's settled then now you just worry about getting comfortable here don't be afraid to come see me for any questions you may have I'll gladly tell you anything you need to know."

After spending some time talking to Lord Death Zaria and Kid headed back to the gallows, Zaria cooking dinner for everyone spending the rest of the time bonding with Liz and Patty.


End file.
